


You'll Be In My Heart

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Mother's Love, Plance Family, father's love, non-s8 canon compliment, nothing of that did happen, this story is fluff family and love basicaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: A brief moment between Lance, Pidge and their newborn baby who keeps waking the up at night. It turns out... it's not that bad.





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fromageinterrupted for have beta'd this first chapter.

Lance had already lost count when once again, at who knows what time, the shrill cry echoed off the bedroom walls from the crib on the other side of the room.

He wasn’t able to contain a grumble; the first month with a newborn in the house wasn’t a new scenario to him, but occasionally being woken up by Nadia or Sylvio and almost never needing to get off the bed to go help his brother and sister-in-law with something was really, really different than having a kid totally depending on you exclusively.

Lance was about to open his eyes, glued shut with exhaustion from the many times he’d already been awoken that night, but the person beside him was quicker to move. A hand rested on his arm.

“My turn,” Pidge whispered with a hoarse voice.

“You sure?” Even before finishing his question, Lance’s body had already relaxed back into a comfortable position.

Pidge was tired too, probably even more than he was, since she was taking care of the baby during the day thanks her maternity leave. But Lance was so quiznaking dead from all the classes he had to teach during morning and prepare during afternoon that he couldn’t help but have a grateful smile at even the thought of letting Pidge take one feeding shifts. He would be able to try and rest a little more before having to wake up for another work day.

Pidge just hummed in agreement, “He’s probably hungry anyway.”

Lance felt his wife get up from their bed and moments later, heard the crying stop. With an unsaid ‘thanks’ Lance settles in to get a good night’s sleep. Moments before drifting off, Pidge’s voice sounded through the night air, causing him to halt his journey into slumber.

When he recognized the humming of a song, Lance couldn’t help but start to slowly open his eyes in surprise.

Now, when it came to singing their kid back to sleep, Lance usually was the one who would do so, not just because he has a better voice for it (Pidge and him both agree) but because he also wanted to share the songs in Spanish that his mother used to sing to him.

It was new and surprising to him, then, not just to listen his wife singing to their son, but singing a song that he also knew.

Surprising, but apparently not surprising enough to overpower his tiredness. Closing his eyes again, Lance let a soft smile settle on his lips and relaxed deep into the covers as the song’s rhythm and Pidge’s voice washed over him, no different than being tucked in tight by the person who loved you.

When she reached the chorus, the humming turned into words.

“’Cause you’ll be in my heart

Believe me, you’ll be in my heart

I’ll be there from this day on

Now and forever more.”

The attempt at a slightly higher note was enough to make Pidge’s voice crack. She definitely wasn’t a singer, she knew that herself, but Lance also knew how aware she was of their boy enjoying the songs he sings to him.

So Katie was singing with all her heart to try and please their baby.

Lance could feel the honest and true feelings in every word. And once Peter wasn’t complaining, he could guess the little baby was appreciating his mother’s demonstration of love as well.

Steps sounded on the floor and Lance soon felt Pidge getting on the bed again as the song continued.

“Oh, you’ll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You’ll be here in my heart

And I’ll be there

Always~”

“Always~”

Lance could feel Pidge’s surprised gaze on his back as he completed the chorus. With a slight chuckle, he rolled on the bed to look at her.

The moon was full and bright in the sky that night, filling their room on the second floor of the house with the gentle caress of its peaceful light; enough for him to see the silhouette of his wife, sitting on their bed, their little one sucking at her breasts.

“You know, if you were going to stay awake anyway you could’ve got up and fed him.”

“Nah,” Was all what he said as he got up to sit beside her, using one of his arms to hold her waist. Pidge melted in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sure he’d much rather be fed by Mommy than by warmed up bottles from the fridge. Don’t you, buddy?” Lance tickled his son’s cheek.

As expected, Peter didn’t respond; he didn’t even make a sound, too busy sucking his midnight meal. His big brown eyes, though, followed his Dad’s hand when Lance moved his free arm to tickle his belly.

“Keep doing that and you’re the one changing him if he throws up.”

Pidge held back a chuckle when her warning was enough for Lance to pull his hand back faster than lighting. With a sigh, her eyes focused on her baby, caressing his wisps of chocolate hair.

It amazed Lance and her how much Peter was a mix of them. Of course, that’s how genetic works, but knowing that was one thing, and seeing a being who had Pidge’s eyes and skin color, and Lance’s nose and hair, was entirely different understanding altogether.

Lance felt the sleepy feeling creep up on him again, but he couldn’t manage to stop looking at them.

At his wife and their son.

At his family.

If anybody had told him ten years ago, right after Honerva’s defeat, that he was going to find love again and raise the family he always wished for with her, he wouldn’t have believed them. Not when his notions about love crumbled when he and Allura’s relationship ended terribly wrong, almost ruining their friendship as well.

It took Lance a long time –some years- to rebuild himself, examining the remains of what he’d wanted, and thinking more about what he needed.

But after that, it barely took a couple of months in Pidge’s company again, feeling like his heart got punched every time he heard about the guys she had been dating, for him to realize that not only had he figured out what he’d needed, but who.

Nowadays, he sometimes wanted to punch himself when he thinks about how much time they’d lost, especially after Pidge confessing him that she had a crush on him since their Voltron days; but as she says, and Lance now agrees, they wouldn’t change a single comma on their story.

It was those bumpy roads that lead them to this moment, after all.

And as Peter let go of Pidge’s breast, satiated by his midnight meal, and she adjusted her nightgown and shifted to settle the little boy in the middle of the bed with them, Lance knew he would never wish his life had been any different.


End file.
